Naley
Naley is the ship name for the relationship between [[Nathan Scott|'Na'than Scott]]' '''and [[Haley James Scott|Ha'ley''' James Scott]]. Nathan and Haley first meet when Haley, Lucas Scott's best friend, started tutoring Nathan in English despite Lucas's disapproval. However, Nathan and Haley fall in love and are married at the tender age of 16 after starting a stable relationship. Despite many obstacles, including Nathan's parents, third parties and their always conflicting dreams, they're still happily married and have made it through thick and thin. Nathan and Haley are soul mates and are one of the strongest couples in television history. From their unique start, to the fact that they married in high school and still are completely in love with each other sets them apart from any other television couple. These high school sweethearts have managed to stay together through life's ups and downs, and because of this they're considered by many to be the core couple of the show. Timeline 'Season 1' Nathan and Haley's relationship starts out as being a way for Nathan to piss off Lucas. Haley begins to tutor Nathan in math in exchange for having Nathan stop tormenting Lucas. They fall for each other and start a relationship despite their different dreams, ambitions and personalities. The two date throughout the season and slowly begin to fall in love. Haley helps Nathan deal with the pressure his father puts on him to perform well in basketball and Nathan encourages Haley to try new things and makes her popular. Nathan makes some mistakes throughout the relationship (such as pretending he's having a tutoring session with Haley when he is actually on a date with her because his friends are making fun of him, which makes Haley think he is embarrassed to be seen with her because she's not the popular type of girl who he normally dates) but he fixes every mistake he makes and grows as a person every time, and goes from being a jerk to a sweet and caring guy. As they fall in love the couple change each other's lives forever. Nathan and Haley's relationship puts a strain on Lucas and Haley's friendship because Nathan and Lucas are sworn enemies. But when Lucas realizes that Nathan and Haley are in love he gives them his blessing and Nathan and Lucas form a brotherly relationship. Haley even gets a tattoo of Nathan's basketball number, "23", on the small of her back. However their relationship is strained when Nathan pressures Haley for sex, who wishes to wait until marriage, and even more so when Haley accidentally finds porn on Nathan's laptop. She is upset by this, and ends their relationship. Nathan waits outside her house and gets completely soaked in the rain while apologizing to Haley about the porn and saying that he is willing to wait until marriage to have sex with her because he loves her. They reconcile and marry, going on to have sex for the first time in the Season 1 finale. 'Season 2' As their marriage continues, Haley and Nathan move in together. They seem to encounter more and more hardships as a young couple, realizing that their marriage might hinder their dreams; Nathan's dream of being a basketball player in the NBA, and Haley's being music. Many people get in the way, including Chris Keller, a selfish and arrogant but talented musician with whom Haley works. Haley's older sister Taylor returns to Tree Hill and stays with them. This is awkward for Nathan because he had lost his virginity to her, not knowing she was Haley's sister all this time. Eventually, Haley gets a great offer to go on tour with Chris. This angers Nathan because he gave up a great basketball opportunity to be with Haley. Nathan gives Haley an ultimatum: him or music. Haley chooses music and goes on tour, leaving Nathan heartbroken and angry and returning to his old ways. He even attempts suicide, but ultimately survives. In the season finale Haley returns, hoping to reconcile with Nathan. 'Season 3' Haley returns to Tree Hill for Nathan. Nathan is still hurt and keeps her at a distance, saying that he will always love her but can't trust her. Haley says that she loved every minute of every night on tour, but that it was never as much as she loves him. After some time, they eventually reconcile. Nathan proposes to Haley again, and they renew their vows. In the season finale, while traveling to the airport for their 'honeymoon', they witness a car crash involving Nathan's uncle Cooper and Rachel Gatina. Nathan jumps in the river to save them while a terrified Haley screams for help, and his fate is unknown. 'Season 4' Haley and Nathan are now seniors. Nathan is in shock after surviving the car accident, and Haley tries to help him. Their relationship is put to the test when Haley discovers she is pregnant while Nathan gets a scholarship at his dream college. After she tells him, Nathan is angry with her for not telling him sooner, but eventually accepts it. Nathan's involvement with loan sharks almost costs Haley her life in a near-fatal car crash, but she and the baby survive the incident. During graduation, Haley goes into labor. Haley successfully gives birth to her and Nathan's healthy first child, James Lucas Scott. 'Season 5' Haley struggles to raise their son as Nathan endures an accident that leaves him paralyzed from the waist down. He becomes distant and lazy, drinking all the time and constantly on the couch. Haley tells Nathan that she can't live like this, and Nathan gets his life together, cleaning himself up and going through physical therapy, eventually managing to walk again. Another issue in their marriage is the presence of Carrie, a local nanny they hire to babysit Jamie. She tries to seduce Nathan and take Jamie as her own. Nathan catches Carrie skinny dipping in their pool at midnight. Since he and Haley have been growing distant, he watches her but tells her to stop. Carrie lies and apologizes profusely, saying she had no idea. Nathan believes her, but it's the last straw when a naked Carrie surprises Nathan during his shower. Nathan quickly tries to get Carrie out, as he is in love with his wife Haley very much. Haley finds both Nathan and Carrie in the shower and kicks both of them out, despite Nathan trying to explain himself. After a while, Nathan and Haley decide to work on their marriage for Jamie and themselves, and soon reunite, becoming stronger than ever. 'Season 6' Nathan and Haley have a stable relationship and deal with the loss of Quentin at the beginning of the season. Nathan works on his 'comeback' to basketball and by the end of the season, he tells Haley that he made it to the NBA, as the point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats. In this season Nathan is away a lot because of his basketball career, so most scenes of Nathan back in Tree Hill is with Haley, such as episode 6-23. 'Season 7' Renee enters, a woman who had met Nathan (now a star NBA player) at many parties and claims she is pregnant with Nathan's child. This puts a strain on Naley's relationship, however, with the help of Dan, Renee drops all charges after admitting to lying. At the end of the season, Nathan helps a struggling Haley as she deals with the death of her mother, Lydia James. Haley also finds out that she is pregnant with their second child. She tells Nathan that she's pregnant and she thinks it will be a girl. 'Season 8' Nathan and Haley deal with Clay and Quinn getting shot. Nathan quits the NBA after learning that the condition of his back is deteriorating. Haley begins to volunteer at a crisis center and the pair have their second child, a daughter which they name Lydia Bob Scott. 'Season 9' Haley allows Dan to stay in her and Nathan's home after his diner is burned down. Nathan is kidnapped, leaving Haley distraught and panicked. Lucas returns to help Haley and, as per her request, he takes Jamie and Lydia back home with him. Dan, with the help of Julian Baker and Chris Keller, saves Nathan but sacrifices himself, taking a bullet for him. In the end, Nathan and Haley are passionately reunited and spend the rest of the series happily married with their two healthy children. Memorable Episodes *1x03 - Nathan and Haley's first tutoring session. *1x08 - Nathan and Haley's first kiss. *1x19 - Nathan and Haley say 'I love you' for the first time. *1x22 - Nathan and Haley get married and have sex for the first time. *2x01 - Flashback to when Nathan proposes to Haley for the first time. *2x23 - Haley returns to Tree Hill for Nathan. *3x18 - Nathan proposes to Haley for the second time. *3x22 - Nathan and Haley's vow renewal. *4x05 - Haley tells Nathan she's pregnant. *4x22 - Haley gives birth to their firstborn, James Lucas Scott. *6x24 - Nathan tells Haley that he made it into the NBA. *8x18 - Haley gives birth to their second born, Lydia Bob Scott. *9x11 - Nathan and Haley are reunited after Nathan's abduction. First Date After going to Nathan's parents basketball party, Brooke read the note that Haley had written to Nathan and realized that she had feelings for Nathan, so this made it seem to Haley that Nathan had been passing around the note and making fun of her. This damaged her and Nathan's relationship Haley and damaging her and Nathan's relationship, and despite his attempt to explain the situation, she wouldn't listen to him. The next day, Brooke went to explain and try to make it up to the couple by making Haley agree to go on a treasure hunt date with Nathan - although Naley never did agree, Brooke went ahead with her plan. They were then sent around Tree Hill with a mission which once they completed it lead to another these included going to a underwear shop and buying something for each other. One of the stops was at a restaurant to order each other their favorite meals, where Haley claimed that mac and cheese 'was the food of the gods'. But once Nathan's friends arrived and he claimed Haley was just his tutor they weren't on a date Haley got upset and left. First Kiss Their first kiss came the day after their terrible first date. Nathan went to Haley's house to explain himself after she claimed he was only nice to her when they were alone. Nathan told her he didn't admit they were on a date because he wanted to be the type of guy that was good enough to be seen with her. Haley responds by saying there is nothing he can do to suprise her, so he kisses her. She then tells them that he shouldn't have done that, but Nathan claims he wanted to and Haley jumps into his arms, reciprocating the kiss. After this they begin a relationship. I Love You Nathan was the first of the couple to admit that he was in love with Haley. They were still on a bench waiting for the bus after Nathan had finished work. Haley was worrying about being a tease after Nathan had pulled back from kissing her eariler on in the day as she wasn't ready to have sex. But Nathan told her that he didn't want to push her and admits that he is freaking out about her tattoo but doesn't want to do anything to push her away and tells her sometimes he can't help it like he couldn't help falling in love with her. She then kisses him and tells him that she loves him too. Always and Forever Always and Forever is the couple's 'catchphrase'. It was first used by Nathan in his vows during their wedding and since then the couple have often used it to express their love and commitment for each other. Some of the most memorable times it was used by the couple; have been when Haley used it the night after she returned to Tree Hill and Nathan replied that he did still love her just couldn't trust her, during the school shooting Haley used it to identify Nathan and when Nathan returned following his kidnapping to tells Haley he loves her always and foreve''r. Nathan and Haley had a saying "''Always and Forever ''". "Under the Rain kisses" Kissing in the rain was an important part of their relationship and something they considered as 'theirs' as it was often when they were the happiest during their relationship. Some of the couples most important moments were surrounded by rain kisses - their engagement and first reconciliation. 'First "Under the Rain kiss." Nathan and Haley's first and most iconic "under the rain kiss" was a reconciliation. Haley was ignoring Nathan after she discovers porn on his laptop, and she is not ready for sex. Nathan waits for Haley outside her house in the rain, just to say he's sorry and that he loves her. Haley forgives Nathan and they kiss. Later, they go back to Nathan's apartment where Nathan proposes to Haley. '''Second ''"Under the Rain kiss." Their second "under the rain kiss" came after a storm hit Tree Hill while Nathan and Haley were at Nathan's house. They had only recently reconciled and took the time to discuss the faults of their relationship and how to fix it. This resulted in Haley telling Nathan that she wasn't proud of going on tour, because she didnt think he was. To prove her wrong and show that he was always proud of her despite the state of their relationship he went into the rain to retrieve a box containing magazine cuttings of Haley's achievements on tour. The wind blew them away but Haley told Nathan he didn't need them as he had her and they kissed on his car before making love. 'Third "Under the Rain kiss."' The third "under the rain kiss" happened after they decided to be a married couple again following the school shooting and death of Keith. Nathan wanted to make it rain in remembrance for their happiest moments together so took her to Tree Hill High School's football field where the sprinklers came on. This caused Haley to admit that she didn't know she could be so happy and they kissed on a picnic blanket in the middle of the field. 'Fourth "Under the Rain kiss." This "under the rain kiss" was a part of Nathan's fantasy while in the shower during Nathan and Haley's second separation during their early twenties due to his back injury sending him into a deep depression and Carrie interfering in the marriage and family. On the day of Lucas and Lindsey's wedding Nathan returned home and kisses haley. The 'dream' kiss was a reinactment of their first kiss in '''season 1, with the couple saying the same words. 'Fifth ''"Under the Rain kiss." Their fifth and second most iconic "under the rain kiss" happened following Nathan returing after his kidnapping. Nathan planned an evening for the couple together without their children to embrace their romance and past. They had a romantic candle light dinner where he served mac and cheese - Haley's favorite dish which she referred to as 'food of the gods' on their first ever date. He also gave her a cracker jack box like he did on their first tutor session which also contained a bracelet although a much more expensive one and he referred to his famous quote: "Don't say I never gave you anything." It then starts to rain so Nathan suggested they go outside; they went out and danced, and kissed. This was also Nathan and Haley's final kiss of the series. '''Cracker Jack Bracelet On their first tutoring session ("Are You True?") Nathan opens a Cracker Jack snack and wins a bracelet as prize. Nathan,"given to her" the jack bracelet, during this : he tells her for the first time, one of their most iconic phrases, the one from which their love story slowly began : "Don't say I never gave you anything". Children [[James Lucas Scott|'James Lucas Scott']] and [[Haley James Scott|'''Haley]]' Scott, with their children : Jamie and Lydia.' ]] Jamie was conceived before the couple renewed their vows. He wasn't planned and because of this and the car crash following their second wedding Haley kept the pregnancy a secret from Nathan for the first few weeks. Once she told him he struggled, having just gotten into Duke University and upset that she hadn't told him sooner. However, after thinking it over, the thought of having a baby with the love of his life thrilled Nathan and he announces in his press conference that he is undecided about where he is going to college because his decision is now based on his family. Haley had a healthy pregnancy, except when she was about 4 months pregnant she was hit by a car but Jamie turned out to be fine. Haley went into labor during her valedictorian speech and delivered Jamie with Nathan at her side. He was named after Haley's father and her maiden name and Nathan's brother and Haley's best friend Lucas as his middle. His godparents ended up being Lucas and Brooke Davis. Along with Lucas, Nathan and Haley raised Jamie through college and because of this they all had a very close relationship, with Jamie being very mature for his age. Jamie was always very close to his mother especially during Nathan's depression, but during and even more afterwards he highly idolized his father, wanting to be just like him. They were connected in their love for basketball with high school Jamie beating Nathan's high scoring title. [[Lydia Scott|'Lydia Bob Scott']] Lydia like Jamie wasn't planned although Nathan had expressed the wish to have another child and was conceived during Haley's battle with depression following her mothers and Lydia's namesake's death. And it was Lydia that helped to lift Haley from her state and during her pregnancy she was able to comes to terms with her mother's passing. Nathan and Haley both share a loving relationship with their daughter. Nathan always wanted a daughter that looked just like Haley and felt so blessed when she was born. During Nathan's abduction, Lydia learns to walk which is emotional for Haley because she fears that Nathan will never get to witness this. However, once Nathan returns home, Lydia walks for him and it is a very emotional moment. Both Nathan and Haley had a very close and good relationship with their daughter. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships